Daughters of Darkness
by Angel sumoritos
Summary: 14 years arter "Chosen" &13 after not fade away, Spike runs into two young girls, one of whom reminds him of Buffy, and the other of whom he finds himself drawn. When Angel comes into the picture, however, and the girls supernatural orgins are finally dis
1. Spike the rescuer

Daughters of Darkness Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except :A.J. ,Angelic, and the clericala demon . The rest belong to Joss.

PART 1-Visitors Chapter1 -Spike the rescuer

It was night , the time vampires hunt, but not this particular one. This vampire was looking at to figures running in the darkness. He could see them very well with his vampire eye sight , so he knew that they were female. Back in the day they would have been an easy meal , but not any more. Bloody hell , he thought, why did I have to try to be Angel and get a bleeding soul?  
Angel Johanna Sumoritos ran like the wind . They must not find us now she thought to herself. Not far behind ran her twin sister Angelic Joyce. The two girls ran with all their might, just like they had been running for six-hours.  
It had all started on the girls seventeenth birth day. Suddenly, they could run faster, smell things a mile away, and sense things before they happened. Then ,of course there had been the dreams, dreams of a man and woman. The dreams had these two people ,of whom the girls had never seen but felt a strong connection to, both fighting to the death and making love.  
Both of the girls had experienced the dreams, but Angel Johanna ,she preferred to be called A.J., had kept one part of the dreams a secret. She had other dreams about these people that Angelic did not. She dreamed parts of their whole lives, their friends, places they went , their families, and their love for each other that not even death could overpower.  
Both the girls had other dreams as well. They both had shared a dream in which they were told that they were slayers, girls chosen to protect people from the forces of darkness. It was in fact because of these dreams ,and the fact that they were slayers that the girls were now running. A.J. and one of here friend were out walking on the orphanage's ground one night when a vampire attacked. A.J. had just turned her head for a moment ,and by then it was to late. Her best friend was gone.  
Since she had been the only one with her friend that night, she had of course been wanted for questioning. The nuns at the orphanage, however, saw the toll the nights events had taken on her, and asked the cops to wait until morning. A.J. and Angelic knew that by then they must be long gone. They knew that the cops would not believe for one moment that a vampire had killed the girl, and they could not risk A.J. getting blamed for the murder, so as soon as the coast was clear they ran.  
Spike continued watching the girls with great interest. The girl in front was to him one of the most exquisite creatures alive, and the one in the back reminded him of his lost love. Buffy. Even now the thought of her made him weak in the knees. Then he sighed to himself. Face it mate, he thought, you lost her. Then, as he saw another vampire, and not a good one like himself, run at the girls he pushed thought of Buffy out of his mind, and quickly rushed to the rescue.  
A.J. kicked at the vamp fiercely. Damn. Why didn't we bring a stake? Just then another vampire swooped down upon the girls, but to both of their surprise , instead of attacking them he went after the other vampire.  
Spike was confused for a brief moment when he saw the girls holding their own against a vamp, then he realized that they must be slayers. He's theory was confirmed a moment later when the first girl shouted at him, after he dusted the vamp, "Hey creepy vamp guy, I don't think two slayers need help from some loser vamp who is pretending to be a good guy." Spike looked at the girl. " Well then luv," he said with a touch of scorn "This 'creepy vamp' will just be off then." He turned to walk off. A.J. ran after him. "Whoa hey take it easy there. Why did you do that? The whole saving my sister and me I mean." Spike looked at her . "Well I don't like to mention it, but I have a soul." A.J. looked at him for a moment. He was drop dead gorgeous. She was in love. "Well," she said slowly , "Do you think you help us out again?" Oh, Spike thought looking at the cute little thing, I'll help you alright, I'll help you undress ,I'll help you straight into my bed, and I'll help you have the most dramatic orgasm you will ever experience. Instead he said "How?" "Give us a place. to stay for the night." "You can stay for as long as you need ." Spike said. "I'm Spike by the way." "A.J." the girl said shaking his hand. Then she yelled to her sister, "Come on Angelic, this guy said we could stay with him tonight." Angelic didn't really trust the guy, but since A.J. did she followed them wordlessly.

(A.N. well is it good or bad. R&R) 


	2. The first time

What do you know I finally updated. Someone please review.

Chapter 2- The First Time

When the bizarre trio at last entered Spike's apartment they were surprised to say the least. They thought that all vamps just hung out in crypts all day, but apparently Spike was not "all vamps". Spike's apartment was furnished in a comforting sort of way with cream-colored walls, and a brown sofa sitting in the living room, he had a TV, with a DVD player, and underneath it a large assortment of DVDs and tapes.

"Well here we are, ladies," Spike said, "home sweet home." "Not bad." A.J. said admiringly, she looked around the apartment. "So where are we going to sleep?" A.J. said seductively. "Allow me to show you to your rooms then ladies." Spike said, "There will be plenty of time to explore my house tomorrow, and," he added to Angelic, "I think your sister is tiring."

Angelic looked at Spike. "Well, can you show me to my room first, I'm beat?" "Certainly," he said keeping up his charming façade as he lead Angelic up the stairs up to his guest room.

When at last he returned from showing Angelic to her room he was surprised to hear A.J. say, "Whew, I though we'd never get ride of her." then, at his expression, "Didn't you notice the looks I have been sending you all night?" Spike cocked his eyebrow at A.J.; of course, he had noticed that she had been giving him seductive glances that night, but he had thought that this young girl was too innocent to actually mean anything by it. Then he looked at her, saw fear in her eyes, and realized that he was right, she was an innocent, but looking at her he also saw that she was not a girl but a woman.

However, how could he take advantage of her love at first sight schoolgirl crush, when he was in love with someone else? Instead of continuing with the flirtation, he thought of a way to gently let her down. "A.J., I can't do this." He said calmly. "Why?" she said her lips in a playful pout. _'Damn her pouty lips.'_ Spike thought to himself. '_And damn her little petite body, and her tiny pink tongue',_ a tongue that Spike could imagine doing all sorts of naughty things to him. "I can't do this because I'm in love with another woman." Spike said mentally cursing himself. '_What's happened to you Spike old buddy? Buffy's not here and the girl is willing, you know that Buffy is off somewhere shagging the immortal, why not have some fun for yourself?'_

"She your girl friend or something?" A.J. asked trying to be nonchalant, but mentally kicking her self for falling for one already taken. "Ex." Spike said. "So then what's the prob?" A.J. asked confused. Spike looked at her mystified, before replying, "you're young, and need someone who can love you and…." he left off as A.J. kissed him. "I don't want love I want this." A.J. said unbuckling his pants.

Two and a half hours later as A.J. lay sleeping in his arms Spike had only one thought. '_I was right about her and her tongue.'_


	3. thoughts and fears

A.j. Sumoritos stretched out lazily on the large bed that she now occupied with the handsome stranger she had met the night before. Somewhere, in the part of her mind that still was focused on what she had learned in her seventeen year at a Catholic orphanage, she had the inkling of a thought that what she had done was wrong, and that she would be punished. Then she thought of the many other things that she would now have the opportunity to do, and she realized that there were worse things than sex.

Then she wondered what had possessed her the night before, how had she went from being a young innocent girl who had never been kissed to a girl who had not only done that, but had lost her self to a man she did not even know, and a vampire at that. She felt guilty for a moment at what she had done, but then she pushed the thought out of her mind. She was tired of being perfect all the time, she was tired of having to conform to standards like those that she had for her whole life, she was going to become the girl she always wanted to be, she was going to become the real A.J.

Angelic tossed over in her bed. She looked over at the clock on the nightstand, and saw to her horror that it was 10:30. She had never slept so late in her life. Then she remembered the reason why, she had not slept very well the night before, due to the moans coming from the adjoining room. Angelic was no fool, innocent as she was, and she had no apparition as to what had gone on in that room the night previous. She had seen the appraising look that the vampire had given her sister, and there was no mistaking the way her sister had been enamoured by the bleached wonder, as Angelic thought of Spike, she only hoped her sister would not end up hurt by these actions.

Spike dosed peacefully. It was daytime, the time that vampires slept. He had not slept during the night time. He had had his feel of sex with the girl, and stayed with her awhile until she had feel into a doze, then he had gone into the den to watch the telly. Then at daybreak, he had crept slowly into bed where A.J. slumbered.

A.J. turned to the figure next to her and took it in. she looked upon the body that she had caressed just a few hours previously, at the lips she had kissed, she glanced upon the back that she had dug her nails into, and she remembered all that had transpired between them.

¬¬¬¬ ¬¬¬¬ _flashback¬¬¬¬¬_

"_You all right there luv?" Spike asked the trembling girl underneath him. A.J. merely nodded her head in reply as she felt him slowly begin to move within her, slowly at first, and then with just the smallest amount of force. She knew that she was not experienced in such matters, but still the thought of not being good enough flicked through her mind. She quickly pushed it out. He was a vampire; of course, he had been with others far more knowledgeable in sexual matters than herself, and of course he had been with better, but at the moment he was with her, and that was all that mattered._


	4. in Dreams

In Dreams

(A.N. I updated whoo! Anyway just wanted to tell U 2 check out my profile, it has links to my new RPG site that I need members for so I can get it started)

A.j. tossed and turned in her slumber. She was dreaming again. Nightmares and A.J. were not strangers, she had been having them for a while now, but this one was different, this was not about the man and woman she often dreamt of, no this was about her.

¬¬

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ _In the dream¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬_

_AJ. Was afraid, she was all alone in a dark room. She felt as though she was being watched, that there was someone behind her, however, when she turned there was no one there._

"_Hello," she called out, "Is there anyone here?" She heard a voice whisper behind her "You are not alone here." "Wh.. Who said that?" A.J. stuttered. "I did." A.J. heard the voice reply. "Who are you?" A.J. questioned. "Who I am is of no concern to you. Who you are is another thing entirely." The voice replied, so softly that A.J. had to strain to understand the words she spoke._

"_What do you mean who I am?" A.J. asked the voice. "You are of a great bloodline." Mystery voice said, "A great destiny awaits you, but you must be daring enough to accept it, and skilful enough to discover it."_

"_What do you mean discover it?" _ But there was no answer, just a flash of light, and then she heard a woman's voice, a very familiar voice speaking. "I never forget. I'll never forget. I'll never forget. I'll never forget. I'll never forget."

_Then A.J. was back in the dark room, once again alone. Once more the voice spoke. "This was the beginning, you are the end!" _

A.J. awoke in the dark room, and looked around hurriedly for a pencil and paper. She at last found one and swiftly began sketching. When at last she finished, she looked at her picture satisfied. The man in the portrait was the man she had seen the girl talking to. He was tall, handsome, and had a slightly brooding countenance. Sighing contentedly, she turned intent on returning to her room.

As she walked down the corridor, she bumped into a figure. It was her sister. "Gelic, what are you doing up?" A.J. asked her sister. "I had another dream, one of those dreams," said Angelic, putting emphasis on 'Those". "So did I" A.J. replied.

"What do you think it means?" Angelic asked fearfully. "I dunno." A.J. replied, "I just don't know."


	5. Writting on the wall

Chapter 6- Writing on the wall

Angel lay on his bed, he was remembering the day he had been mortal again, for reasons that he could not understand. He had even dreamed about it last night, but something was different. There was a girl standing there as time went back, a girl who looked at him as though she knew him. Sighing he turned over and fell back asleep.

ROME

Dawn Summers looked at her older sister who seemed to be in deep contemplation. "Penny for your thoughts?" Buffy looked over at her. "Just thinking 'bout the dream I had last night." "Oh," Dawn said. "Was it a slayer dream?" she asked, "Do we need to expect another apocalypse?" "No no," Buffy said, "nothing like that, just a fantasy dream." "Oh, ok," Dawn said trying not to pry.

Spike wandered through his apartment, A.J. was sound asleep in HIS bed. He took a small measure of pride in screwing her, he didn't know why, but it felt like he was somehow settling an old score by doing so.

He sat down on the couch and was just about to turn on the telly when he noticed a piece of paper lying on the floor. He took one look at the paper and set his jaw, it was time to call up an old friend.


	6. lying and trips

A.J. moved throught the apartment silently, she was hideing from Angelic who would be full of Questions about how she had spent her night. She loved her sister, but talk about nosey Angelic wanted to know everything, expecially if it pertained to her sister. So A.J. continued to be quite, but of course Angelic, being her twin, found her anyway. "What's going on?" Angelic said looking A.J. straight in the eye. A.J. Looked at her sister. "What do you mean what's going on, nothing is going on, honestly I didn't have hours of mind-blowing sex last night." A.J. mentally crossed herself and vowed to go to confession very soon.

Angelic rolled her eyes at her sister, she loved, but man did that girl babble. "Ok, number one, don't try to lie to me, I know when you are lying and when your not, number two, ewww! Way too much info. Number three, I didn't mean that." "How do you know when I'm lying?" "If I told you, you wouls stop doing that, and I wouldn't have my secret weapon." ( Noelle, I still wanna know how you knew I was lying that one time) "So," A.J. said, "What were you talking about?" Angelic looked at her sister. "Your little lover boy has been on the phone yelling at someone for the past half-hour." I dunno what's going on, I just sleep with the guy, I don't keep up with him." "Didn;t sound like you to slept much last nigh," Angelic said winking at her sister. A.J. was about to make a smart ass remark, when Spike entered the room and said, "Pack your bags. Ladies, we're going on a trip."

AN- next chapter the girls meet Angel, and it gets even more funny than u can imagines, filled with tons of AJ/Spike fluffy.

Review, or you won't get a cookie.


End file.
